<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun Breaker: Awakening by God1643</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397469">The Sun Breaker: Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643'>God1643</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Socially Inept Main Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka has fled the Jedi Order, and is unaware of it's annihilation and the subsequent bounty on her head via the new Emperor. Through happenstance; (meddling by the author), Shaak Ti hears of the bounty and sends a trusted pilot to pick up the former Padawan.</p>
<p>Or: Shaak's insane no-longer-estranged goofball of a nephew bugs his aunt for something to do and she shoos him towards a high-risk extraction mission hoping it'll keep his attention for longer than five minutes. It does, but only barely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ahsoka Meets Marakk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She sat quietly, eyes downcast, as the rain fell upon her shoulders. Her left arm encased in blood-red durasteel armour, and her right bare to the elements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her only protection from the water was the thick traveling cloak, a gift from an old friend, lined in Corellian silk and covered in a thick layer of brown tundra cotton from Ryloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, the girl felt her left lekku flinch in response to an ultrasound wave from far away, and felt her body instantly tense along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trusting in her finely honed instincts, she stood into a position of wary preparedness, a hand coming to rest on her faithful weapon at her waist. The ultrasound wave repeated, first slowly and steadily, until it built in a rapid, even rhythm coming directly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Removing her weapon from her waist, she palmed it tightly, but did not engage the switch on its side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweaking her lekku, she felt the presence come closer and closer, until finally it appeared around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall Togruta, muscled and lean, cloaked in a pale white leather duster that ended at his knees. He was looking down at a datapad as he made the turn, and looked up swiftly when he heard her shuffle her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just barely entering the Chevalier stage of a male Togruta’s life, his montrals beginning to thicken and his male secondary lekku beginning to sprout on either side of his angular chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut off the datapad and smiled brilliantly, his entire face alighting with joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally found you! It’s so nice to meet you.” He greeted the wary youth, a hand outstretched to shake. The girl merely looked at him. Frowning at the snub softly, his eyes lost a small bit of their light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recovering with an awkward cough, he returned his hand to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My aunt sent me to find you.” He said by way of greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who is your aunt?” The girl responded with a glare, her weapon still held aloft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jedi Master Shaak Ti, she said you might be willing to help her on a project.” The taller togruta returned. He held a hand to his chest, “My name is Marakk Ti, nephew to Master Ti, estranged until recently.” He introduced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out, she felt him lower his shields in trust, and she dove into his surface thoughts. A few idle wonderings about what pie he would have when he got back home, an image of multiple short conversations with Master Shaak Ti, a recollection of being very young and hearing his Mother and Aunt arguing in another room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding to herself, she withdrew from his mind and composed herself, holstering her weapon and holding out a hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka Tano.” She introduced. The young man beamed as though he was a new star and shook her hand firmly, eyes never leaving hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling instincts from long ago tingle at her mind, she noticed his lekku begin to move slowly in the sign language specific to their species.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re being watched. Shaak said you might need medical evacuation. We must leave, rumours place…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He began spelling out a name, her mind translating it automatically to Galactic Basic and her eyes slightly widening.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “C-A-D B-A-N-E in the area.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She felt her eyes narrow in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flicking her lekku, a sinuous wave passing down them like stretching a numbed arm, preparing them for fine control, she signed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a place and a time, and then say something I could perceive as offensive. I will reject your proposal loudly and leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marakk flicked his agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Municipal Landing Platform 14, at the shipholding facility a mile southwest. A massive blue sign, you can’t miss it. Be there within six hours or I can’t guarantee a safe evacuation.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahsoka flicked in understanding back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. It’s really great to meet Commander Skywalker’s sidekick.” He said, faking obliviousness. Pulling her hand back with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scarily</span>
  </em>
  <span> convincing snarl, she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> his sidekick! Tell Shaak she can screw off, without my help!” She bellowed, only the lack of true anger in her eyes keeping Marakk from feeling proper fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faking shock, or rather, exaggerating the shock he did feel, he stood there dumbly as Ahsoka turned on her heel and marched off. Slumping his shoulders, he trudged off back to his shuttle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>: </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>The</strong>
    <strong> Sun Breaker </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka felt herself fall deep into thought, swirling the swill that passed for alcohol in this backwater dump. The glass was clean, at least, thanks to a very frowny old Rodian who clearly did not take any brawls or other damaging situations in his bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For fear of chipping it and angering him, she treated the glass like an egg, carefully setting it down after each slow sip and gently lifting it to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The proposal was a strange one, true, but strange wasn’t exactly new to the young jedi. She had been on Mortis, after all, and been possessed and corrupted by the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>essence</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>embodiment</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Dark Side, that poor bastard the Son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that wasn’t weird, then nothing was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared down at her own arm, tracing with her gaze the scar from Geonosis when her and Bariss were scrambling away from that tank before it exploded. The pity she felt for her old friend knew no bounds, so sad for how far she had fallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, she looked at the colour of her own skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep, russet orange, designed through evolution to blend into the tall grass and sun baked sandstone of her homeworld, and so very similar to both the Master she admired and to the young man from earlier today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding to herself, she downed the remainder of the alcohol and set it gently down, placing a large chip of credits, more than enough to qualify as a generous tip, and left in a swirl of motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made for the platform quickly and efficiently, not one step wasted and not one movement out of place. Disappearing into crowds and slipping amongst them, she slid out the other side just below the large blue sign Marakk had described.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Can’t miss it, indeed.” She murmured to herself, the bright letters almost comically garish against the setting triplicate suns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bay 14, Bay 14…” She reminded herself quietly, making for the higher numbers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick, long and hefty, it looked like someone had turned a Trandoshan pit fighter into a ship, only far more graceful. It wasn’t overly large, perhaps only classed as a low end Corvette or large end Fighter, but it was burly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick armour plating around a cylindrical center structure, painted a deep, earthy brown with exposed silver highlights along the engine shields and the nose, with carbon scoring up and down the sides from sustained Tibanna bolt fire. In bright gilded letters, obnoxious and scrawling, was her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Skjoldur!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Proclaimed Marakk, spreading his arms wide as he descended the ramp. It was an accented name, harsh and rough on her ears, smooth at the finish like Corellian whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she yours?” Ahsoka asked by way of reply, gesturing to the vessel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, for as long as I’ve been free I’ve flown her! A truer friend I’ve never known.” His voice was still that perpetual pep, bright and welcoming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s…” Ahsoka hesitated to find the right word. “She’s beefy.” Ahsoka cringed internally at how insulting that had come out, not happy with her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course!” He didn’t seem to mind. “People think thin and sleek means fast, but She and I prove those smuggling buggers wrong!” He really was very excitable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we get going?” Ahsoka prompted, and he merely nodded, never dipping his smile, and turned about to glide up into the ship with long practiced familiarity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along, my friend!” He called from inside, as the engines began to purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said we were friends?” Ahsoka asked as she climbed the ramp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you did!” He said, sounding genuinely confused. “You’re a fellow Togruta who entered my mind and neither of us launched a mental attack. Sounds pretty friendly to me.” He declared imperiously, as though it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, she supposed it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering a place as private as his own mind was quite an intimately trusting experience. Perhaps he was naive, or perhaps, based on his knowledge of how mental attacks actually worked, with one already in the other’s mind before it could begin, he was very good at protecting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smooth motion, the ramp slid up and the ship pulled away, hailing the spaceport for a quick exchange logging their departure time, and then the two buckled in for hyperspace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the hyper-drive spun up, Ahsoka couldn't help but smile a bit at the sound she had missed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh, yes, this should be fun.'  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ahsoka Speaks To Shaak About Marakk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jedi Master Shaak Ti paced silently on the bridge of her ship, crossing repeatedly behind Admiral Morra as the man rumbled out quiet orders to his helmsman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shaak. Peace.” He murmured without turning away, reaching out with expert precision behind his back to catch her forearm and pull her to stand beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a disturbance in the force.” She protested softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my friend. A young Jedi, her training incomplete, is exiting hyperspace.” He replied with his eerie calm, a hand snaking out to tap a pad and bring up a holographic projection of their nearby electromagnetic pulls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large blip burst into being, before blinking twice and beginning to shrink into a steadily approaching blue dot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marakk Ti approaching Battlegroup Valour, requesting permission to board.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Came a smooth, bubbly voice through the comms. Morra reached over to his comm and gave it a swift, brisk tap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Admiral Morra granting permission. Begin Landing procedures in Hangar Bay Six, come in slow, cargo is changing hands in Hangars Seven and Five.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aye, Admiral. Beginning approach.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marakk replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never not be astonished at your efficiency.” Shaak admitted softly. Morra cracked a rare smile behind his trimmed beard, turning to his oldest friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try to ensure you’ll keep me around.” Japed Morra. Shaak allowed a gentle chuckle to slip past her burnt russet lips, her montral twitching in humour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. I will go to meet our guests.” Shaak replied, moving swiftly out through the hydraulic doors and down the matte grey walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>: <em>The Sun Breaker</em> :</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka watched on, impassive, as her pilot for the past two days in hyperspace guided the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skjoldur</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the atmospheric shielding on the Hangar bay and set her down gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear for disembark.” He intoned, flipping off the engines and lowering the ramp. Ahsoka allowed him to lead off the ship, replacing his outer cloak against the chill of the simulated atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as cold as space, obviously, but the oxygen recycling process was dialed down to a severely low temperature for greater density and higher efficiency, which caused the greater atmosphere around the oxygen vents to be much colder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka did not have his same hesitancy to resist the cold, embracing it like an old friend. She had grown to like it much like her master, both of them reminded of the heat prevalent in their poor childhoods, before the Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Shaak Ti stood before them, two ARC Troopers fanned behind and another half dozen nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Auntie!” Marakk proclaimed loudly, walking without hesitation to embrace her. Shaak, as a Jedi, did not deal with emotions, and her attempt and at a return hug was awkward. If Marakk noticed, he made no mention of it as he squeezed her a last time and stepped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to see you in fine health, Padawan Tano.” Shaak said. Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed, not entirely against her own will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is merely Ahsoka now.” She snapped. Marakk flashed her a signal to calm herself through signs. Ahsoka sighed and continued, softer. “Miss Tano will do in a pinch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Ahsoka. I requested your help, and I shall oblige by your request.” Shaak conceded, bowing her head slightly in apology. As an older Togruta female approaching her matron stage, she used her long, now unwieldy lekku less in her nonverbal communications and more her overall body language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka had no such limitations, and flicked her acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the silence stretched for just a hair too long, Marakk suddenly clapped, sending three of the clones jumping and reaching for their sidearms. He merely laughed, bright and spritely as usual, and offered a hand to Ahsoka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, I’ll show you to your quarters.” He proclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain you should not cede that chance to your aunt?” Ahsoka queried, attempting to be diplomatic. Marakk merely turned to his aunt as she let loose a long-suffering sigh and he laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! Shaaky’s a wet blanket on tours!” He denied, dragging her off by the hand like a child. Amused and confused, but hearing no objection from the Master beside a low growl, she allowed his enthusiasm to cart her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>: <em>The Sun Breaker</em> :</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka had no trouble acclimating to her spartan quarters, slipping the familiarity on like an old cloak onto her shoulders. Marakk helped her move her things in, sorting what few clothes she had in wardrobes as she worked on setting the quarter’s setting to her preferences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Came a shout from the other side of the room, and Ahsoka leapt around, her lightsaber sparked up in preparation for a threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Marakk, cringing away in a corner, staring, frightened, at something laying on the floor. Something made of… cloth? Walking over, she picked up her brassiere, and looked at Marakk, exploding into laughter at his horrified expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a bra!” She laughed out, allowing his graceless recovery, complete with a hand coming up to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bumped his arm against his highly sensitive new growths on his chin, clearly not used to them being there in normal motion, and jumped again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm, Marakk.” Came a voice from the door, the hydraulic hiss of it opening having been lost in the clamor mere moments ago. Marakk’s shoulders and neck seemed to drain totally of tension, as he turned slightly and inclined his head in thanks to his aunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you settling in alright?” Asked Shaak, turning to Ahsoka and eyeing the outstretched arm that held the deep red brassiere. Ahsoka blushed gently at the query in those wise eyes and set the article of clothing upon a shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Master. Merely a start for Marakk.” She diffused. Shaak raised an eyebrow to her nephew, placing a hand upon a dropped hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… untoward, I presume?” Shaak asked, eyes alight. Marakk flamed into a bursting blush and stammered out some senseless words, before huffing and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak stared after him, even long after he had turned the corner out of her quarters and was gone from sight. The silence stretched, comfortable, as Ahsoka began to fold her undergarments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not seen you jest since Plo Koon and I returned to the Temple.” Ahsoka finally said, narrowing her eyes at the shelf before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, all those years ago.” Shaak agreed. “I have joked or japed thirteen times since then, twelve of them with your old master.” Shaak proclaimed, and Ahsoka did not doubt the claim, nor the number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak had trained under Master Oppo Rancisis from a young age. The famed and elderly tactician knew the value of rationally assessing a situation, and not allowing ambient tensions to rise. Holding back your own emotions was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to keep negotiations and rooms serene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you want?” Asked Ahsoka, settling onto her bed and folding her cloak into a small pile. Shaak gently sat upon the small fold-out from the wall that served as a chair, folding her hands into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard rumours of a substantial bounty upon your head. My nephew contacted me searching for something to do, and I requested that he track you down. He looked forward to the challenge, and here you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He contacted his aunt, a very powerful Jedi and a lynchpin in the Council, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ahsoka asked, her eyes wide in surprise. To her shock, Shaak actually laughed, a sweet, maternal laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is much like his father, my brother.” Shaak admitted, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His blood runs hot, as my mother said many years ago. He is an able fighter, but far too prone to flights of fancy and too adventurous to serve in any military or any permanent capacity. His literary works and the occasional guarding job supplement his income, but he requires action from time to time.” Shaak explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To save my sister the trouble of dealing with it, I come up with odd jobs, or grant him the jobs I trust no others with, either in secrecy or because I doubt all but his capabilities.” Shaak continued. Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doubt all but his capabilities? Surely the Republic can offer superior specialists in certain things.” Ahsoka contented, doubt in her voice and eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak threw back her head and laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and only wound down when she had to reach into her robe and draw free a hand-woven scarlet kerchief to dab watered eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marakk is a Savant, with an eidetic memory.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “He excels at most things, and those few he does not, are things he is either working on or has a tutor lined up for. He is certified to Republic Service Standards in Slicing, Hand to Hand Combat, and sixteen other fields.” Shaak proclaimed, then shifted in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, I employ his assistance not as a scalpel, but as a battering ram. He lacks certain empathetic skills, is not able to lie, or even deceive, and more often than not offends with his truth than repairs situations. He is grating, extraordinarily bitter, extremely naive, and I would not have him any other way.” Declared Shaak, eyes shining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka felt her brow soften at the mini-speech, so similar to a certain angry declaration she had shouted at a stunned Mace Windu after he had suggested Anakin was too dissimilar from the ‘Norm’ to succeed in gaining Mastery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sounds like he’s got some... problems.” Ahsoka said leadingly, diplomatically. Shaak laughed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I love him. He’s very good at forming attachments regardless of if one is sworn not to, wearing at your resolve until you are reminded forcefully that you do not have to be a robot all the time." Ahsoka blinked, having never expected to hear such a sentiment out of a Jedi Master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"‘Peace is your code, Auntie. Not a lack of emotion, but peace. True serenity lies between bitter joy and sweet rage.’ He told me once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind, he sounds like a genius.” Ahsoka amended. Shaak laughed that same quiet laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is one.” She said, a declaration and not an agreeance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat peacefully as Ahsoka folded her clothing, saying nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got a few more chapter's worth of story here, but not much idea of where to take it from there. To be clear, I can't hold myself to daily updates unless the support is overwhelming, which is unlikely in an OC-Centric story. If you have an idea for where the plot could go or would like to see a particular scene, you can drop me a comment and if I like it enough I'll see if I can work it again. Goodbye for now, I'll update when I have something for y'all.</p>
<p>P.S. 'A World Aflame' will update within a couple of minutes if any of you here have been waiting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>